


Smallville

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois finds the news funny, how could Clark Kent be married in Las Vegas? Lois and Clark Hints of: Chloe and Clark, and Alicia and Clark. [drabble] please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers:"Unsafe" and "Pariah"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, the WB and other people own Smallville.

**Smallville**

_-_  
Lois finds the news funny.

Clark Kent got married in Las Vegas.

At least that's what Chloe tells her.  
-

"So what are doing here at Smallville, when you should be in college?" asked Chloe.

Lois hates the idea of guys running around looking at women as if they are prostitutes and only sell their body. Oh, no, women could be smart too. That's what Lois hates about Greek Life.

"It's Greek Life in college," replied Lois. Chloe dropped the subject and told Lois about the big news.

"Did you know Clark got married in Las Vegas and turns out the marriage were not legit? And that the girl he's dating, is like a freak with powers. I'm telling you the theory that Smallville got infected after the meter showers are true!"

Of course all this information just processed into her mind. Who knew that Clark Kent, the farmer boy got married? Lois had to laugh!

"It's not funny Lois!" replied a shock Chloe.

Of course, Lois saw a look from Chloe, a sad look, like Chloe likes Clark a lot type look, but the look was only there for a minute.

"Of course not!" replied Lois.  
\- Lois found the news funny.

Who knew that Smallville had it in him to marry a girl this young?

Maybe, Smallville isn't a bad place?

At least Smallville ain't boring any more!

Lois had a smile on her face, until she heard Chloe suggested that she goes out with a high school student!


End file.
